


About hands and jelousy

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 1: Beginning [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, Drabble1: Beginning, Drabble1: Principio, Flirting, Funny, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a slender, thin hand, with very long fingers and short nails. In fact, it could be said it was a pretty nice hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About hands and jelousy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [De manos y celos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274120) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Between Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my precious friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices.

It was a slender, thin hand, with very long fingers and short nails. In fact, it could be said it was a pretty nice hand. Ianto dusted the vessel that contained it, wondering for the umpteenth time who would own the damn appendix. He was a man, no doubt about it, and probably human. And if he wasn’t, at least his appearance would be remarkably human. Surely quite tall, if his human proportions were correct, if he was another species. He would be pale... Elegant... Attractive...

—DON’T DARE TO TOUCH THAT, COOPER! —a voice bellowed behind him and Ianto jumped even not wanting it, because the doctor of Torchwood’s wild warning was not directed at him—. I’ve just passed level 350 and I’ve reached the Jade Castle! If something happens to that computer…!!

Gwen Cooper made a few gestures of mockery and ran to the dungeons, laughing. Owen followed her, between angry and amused. One could never define exactly the feelings that moved Dr. Owen Harper.

—Those two are undergoing a regression to childhood —a deep, melodic voice whispered in Ianto’s ear.

The young man winced again, startled, and when turning, his nose nearly hit Captain’s lips, preventing him from kissing his ear.

—Jack! —Ianto said, recomposing quickly.

—Have I scared you? —Jack asked with his 20,000 megawatts smile.

—I haven’t heard you approaching.

Jack smiled again, this time softly. He slid his big hand delicately by the nape of Ianto to his back and kissed him gently on the lips. The young man smiled, looking into his eyes, eager for more kissing and rubbing, but then the Captain turned towards the hand in the vessel, looked at it and stroked the metal container with the same love with which he had just kissed Ianto. The welshman’s smile froze but his boss didn’t notice.

—If the day keeps being so quiet —Jack said—, we could meet later in my office, or in the dungeons... or in the archives...

Ianto recomposed his smile and joined the game with his characteristic phlegm.

—Or in the medical room when Owen is out...

—Good idea! —Jack replied happily, almost glowing with excitement.

—Thank you —Ianto replied.

—See you.

Jack slid his hand, still on Ianto’s back, to his ass, and squeezed the younger man’s right cheek a bit. He then headed for his office.  
Ianto looked at the mysterious hand, floating in amniotic fluid, outside of the two men’s foreplay. Or at least, he hoped that.

—One day I’ll know who you are and we’ll speak face to face —Ianto said very quietly—. But for now, know that the ass Jack has just touched... is mine.


End file.
